Together and Out
by PjAcTsKg
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have broken up 6 years ago and now, Percy is a successful business man in the water companies and Annabeth is a architect for a company. Percy gets an assignment to create an aquarium so, he needs an architect. His boss hires an architect for him but, Percy doesn't know that the architect is Annabeth. What will happen? PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm a new writer so please review and tell me how to improve.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

****_*Dream*_

_"Percy I'm sorry, it's just... you work 24/7 and you don't even bother to take time to talk to me! When was the last time we went on a date?" Annabeth said as tears sprang out of her eyes.  
_

_"I'll fix this I promise! Just don't g-  
_

__RINGGGGGGGGGGGG, RINGGGGGG

Agh! That dream again! It's been appearing every month. I turned my head and looked at the clock, "Aww shoot! I'm late!"

I took a 2 minute shower while brushing my teeth **(i do that alot)** and ran out of my house.

"Where are my keys?Keys?" as I emptied my pockets.

"Aww,shoot! there in the car!" I panicked for a while and thought "Ohh, screw it! just take a cab."

I ran to the nearest rode and whistled long and clear. All the cabs stopped. I jumped into a cab.

I suddenly remembered that today was suppose to be the day I met the architect for my project and I needed to get there now!

"Get me to Water Corporations fast, and I'll pay extra!"

Without a second thought, the cab driver drove on.

"We're here" said the driver.

"Ok thanks how much?" I asked.

"Umm" He looked at the scale," 21 dollars and 50 cents."

I handed him a 20 and a 5 dollar bill," Keep the change!" and I ran out of the cab.

* * *

**Annabeth POV  
**

RINGGGGGGGGGGG, RINGG

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower while brushing my teeth and I remembered that I got this habit from Percy. A wave of sadness washed over me.

"Nope not today Annabeth! Don't think about him! You have a good boyfriend and a great job. Don't think about him!" I said trying to convince myself.

I got out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where I saw Mitchell, my boyfriend cooking breakfast. You see after Percy and I broke up, I met Mitchell and we went on a few dates which went out pretty well. We've been dating for about 5 months and he thought we should move in together and I agreed.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Good morning Mitchell!"

"Good morning Annie!" He said

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever you say Annie!" He said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes , quickly ate my breakfast and ran out the door.

Just as I was about to start the car, my cell phone rang.

" Hello Boss" I said

" Hi, so I need you to go to Water Corporations, the company, because they are going to cooperate with us and their, CEO is needing a good architect for a job so, I assigned you."

" Okay but-"

" Enough chit-chat! You need to get there now!" He screamed

"Okay" I said as I hung up.

I drove to Water Corporations as fast as I could and walked into the elevator. I pressed the 5th story button and waited...and waited.

DING

Finally! I ran out and walked in room 124. As I opened the door, I saw a room full of professionally dressed people all seated in chairs but, one person took my breath away.

Percy Jackson.


	2. The News

**I know people have read my story but please please PLEASE review! I want to know how to improve!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

****The door flew open and I saw the most beautiful woman in the world! I stared at her for what seemed like forever and realization sunk in. I knew this woman, she was Annabeth. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to pry my eyes away from her but I just couldn't.

"Well, it seems like everyone is here so lets get to business." my boss said.

Annabeth and I slowly sat down but I was still in trance. I just couldn't believe she was here.

We stared into each others eyes for the longest time, it was like we had a moment but, this moment was interrupted by my boss.

"If you guys could stop with the googly eyes already!" he shouted

That caught my attention, I sat up straight and looked at him.

" Okay, so, our company, Water Corporations, we are building a new aquarium but, we would need an architectural company, and the AXTZ Architecture Biz. would like to cooperate with us. Our CEO Percy, Percy could you please raise you hand" I raised my hand and I felt pretty stupid doing so," is going to be in charge of this project and his partner int he architectural part would be Annabeth." said my boss.

" You guys would be working together a lot and sharing an office" boss said while making eye contact with us.

" The Meeting is done, you may return to your business." he said.

I awkwardly walked to Annabeth and smiled at her.

" Hi, guess your my partner" as I shook hands with her.

"Yeah I guess so." Annabeth said.

"Thank god that meeting was done!" I thought to myself as I walked through the door.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Oh my gosh...I have to work with him for 1 year? Could it be anymore awkward?" I thought to myself as I walked out the meeting room door.

I just can't forget those green eyes staring into mine. I felt like I could just fall into them any minute now. "No, no, no! Don't fall into them Annabeth! You don't want to be heartbroken again!" I thought to myself as a stepped into my car.

* * *

**please review**


	3. Seriously?

**Thank you A-LovesHP for reviewing! **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

****I quickly drove back home after the meeting and my mind raced with millions of thoughts. Does he still like me? Does he even like me? Does he have a girlfriend?

"Stop Annabeth Stop! Don't think about him like that! He probably has a girlfriend just like I have a boyfriend!" I said trying to convince myself.

I was thinking so much that I didn't even notice that I was already home. I climbed out of my car, took out my keys and walked up the stairs that led to the door.

As I stepped into the house, the smell of spaghetti flowed through the air. I stopped dead in my track. Percy always made spaghetti, but they were always burnt. Such a Seaweed Brain. Too late, the flashback already started in my head.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked through the door to Percy's apartment._

_Something was burning in the kitchen_

_"Percy?" I said_

_I walked into the kitchen and saw Percy holding a fire extinguisher next to a pot full of burnt spaghetti._

_"Hi honey?" He said_

_"Oh! Don't honey me! What did you do?" I asked_

_"You see I was trying to make spaghetti so we could eat it together...yeah" He bowed his head down_

_"You're such a Seaweed Brain! But that was very sweet of you." I said _

_I took a step closer and kissed him on the lips._

_"Next time" I said pointing at him "We can make it together because you clearly can't" I said chuckling_

_"Okay why don't we order chinese?" He asked_

_"Anything but burnt spaghetti" I said._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

I shook my head trying not to remember that moment and walked into the kitchen where I saw Mitchell cooking spaghetti wearing a flower apron.

"Hey sweetie!" He said

"Hi, so whats the special occasion?" I asked

"Just wanted to congratulate you on the new project and having you picked as the leader partner!" He said cheerfully

"So who's your partner?" He asked

"Umm...Percy" I said

I literally saw his eyes pop out.

"What! You are going to be working with your ex? You can't!" He said

"Why not!"

"Because...Just because! Your going to be sharing the same office with him! You could just be reeled back in!"

" You think I would just do that to you? You don't trust me?" I screamed

Mitchell looked away, avoiding eye contact with me. My mouth hung open. Is he serious?

"Well, that seals it! You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" I said as I walked into our bedroom, and I slammed the door onto his face.

* * *

**So? what do you think? Well, I am going to be kinda busy these weeks and I'll write more if you review because I'm not sure if you guys are reading what I am writing.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE BUT PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Hi readers! Sorry, this is an Authors Note because lately I've been really busy! TOday is my Birthday! November 26! Okay anyways thankyou for the people that reviewed: A-LovesHP, I am Thalia. Hunter of Artemis, BlueMuffins, V.I.D Vishii,Apeni, and Im-too-outrageous-4-u. And by the way, I replyed to your reviews. \**

**IMPORTANT!  
I am planning for Percy to have a girlfriend. I am thinking of names but I don't know which ones to pick. I want Percy's girlfriend to be like a little bratty and mean. So if you could PM me or Review and make a suggestion and I might pick yours.**

**PLEASE FORMAT IT LIKE THIS:**

**NAME: BOB**

**LAST NAME: BY**

**HAIR: BLACK**

**EYES: ORANGE**

**FAVORITE THING TO DO: EAT**

**STUFF LIKE THAT OKAY?! **

**I'LL UPDATE SOON. PROBABLY THIS WEEK**


	5. tOGETHER AND OUT AN 2 SORRY! BUT IMPT!

**SORRY GUYS! THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE THE NEW CHARACTER WHICH I CHOSEN FROM fanficrulz1.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE HER! =) IF U READ PERCY JACKSON SERIES, YOU WOULD KNOW HER. SHE IS ACTUALLY REALLY NICE SO SORRY TO MAKE HER ALL BRATTY. **

**Name: Calypso  
Last name: West  
Hair: brunette  
Eyes: brown  
Favorite thing to do: waste Percy's money on jewelry and clothes  
Occupation: model  
From San Francisco  
Gets jealous easily**

PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND WILL CHEAT ON WITH ANNABETH'S BOYFRIEND!

**ALL OF THIS IS FROM fanficrulz1! AND THANKS FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO RECOMMENDED, I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK.**


	6. Cheater!

**Hello guys! I am finally updating thankyou for all of you who reviewed my story! **

* * *

**Percy POV**

RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG

As soon as I heard my cellphone ringing I picked it up.

"Hello?"

" Hi PercyPie!"

"Calypso?" I asked

"Yeah! I was wondering," she said in a flirtatious tone "if we could go out tonight!"

"Ummm...sure, I'll meet you at that Italian Restaurant we always go to !" I answered

"Okay PercyPie, can't wait to see you! I just have so much news to say!" She flirted

You see, Calypso is my girlfriend. She's in the modeling career and we met because her father, Atlas needed help on his company so our companies worked together and I met Calypso on the way.

* * *

**5 o'clock**

I walked out of my car and walked and walked in the restaurant. I saw Calypso talking on the phone.

" Okay Mitchell I can't wait to see what we are doing tonight! Why don't I go to your house since your "so called" girlfriend is busy" Calypso said into the phone.

Calypso looked up and saw me and she turned back to her phone.

" Bye Mitchell, Percy's here." and she hung up the phone.

"So, who's Mitchell?" I asked

"Ohh...just my stylist, you know...for my hair during modeling!" She said

"Oh okay, why do you need to go to his house?" I asked

"He's just showing me... a new makeup trend" She said stumbling on her words.

**And they just eat their lunch.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into my house and heard noises coming from my bedroom.

"Ohhhhh Mitchell!" A girl said with kissy sounds coming out.

Who was that? I walked in to my bedroom to see Mitchell half naked and on top of a girl kissing her!

I gasped!

Mitchell raised his head to see me and his face turned red.

"I-it's n-not what your thinking!" He said

"Yeah that what are you doing!" I screamed with tears burning my eyes

The girl quickly got up and straightened her hair and walked out. I grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Uhhh...Calypso" She stammered

And I let go of her. I turned my head back to Mitchell who was busy putting on his shirt. I walked up to him and slapped him full on the face. I took the nearest thing, which was an alarm clock and threw it at him. He easily dodged it.

Tears fell from my eyes.

"Why? If you wanted me to move in with you why did you do that!" I screamed

"I didn't know you would come home tonight." he said

I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Jerk!" I said slapping his face

"Not my fault you came home! We could have finished tonight!" He screamed back

"Ohh! So there were other nights!" I said with my nostrils flaring

"That's why I found some panties 2 weeks ago on my bed and they were certainly not mine!" I screamed

" She's better than you!" He screamed back

Did he just say that?

" Then why don't you move in with her! You stupid head!" I screamed

I gathered all my stuff and ran out the door. I felt tears flowing down my face and trickling down my chin. I got in my car and I realized that I had nowhere to stay. I went through my contacts and noticed that they were all out of town. I stopped when I saw one contact. Percy Jackson. I thought I deleted him a long time ago!

"Well here goes nothing" I said to myself

RINGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGG

On the 2nd ring he picked up.

"Hello?" He said

" Uhh...hi. Umm...it's Annabeth" I said

"Annabeth!" He said like a question

"Yeah..ummm...I need somewhere to stay, but all my friends are out of town so I was wondering if I could stay with you?" I said crinkling my face.

"Uhh...Yeah sure, just let me tidy up this place. I still live in the same place as before." He answered

"Thanks." I said

* * *

**Sorry guys! cliffy! i hate cliffies too no worries. I just wanted to fit this chapter in since i didnt update the past 2 days. this is the longest i had ever written. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
